Madness Of The Heart
by clary shadows
Summary: Alice has done her business in Upland London but will not continue to China. She feels- lonley, She feels- a Tug.  She promised to be back faster than she ever has returned to Underland and Alice keeps her promises. TarrentXAlice
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Alice in Wonderland was written by Lewis Carrol,**

**My story line is based on the 2010 movie Alice in wonderland Directed by Tim Burton.**

* * *

><p>Alice's P.O.V.<p>

_"Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"_

Tug-

I felt it,

Tug-

A sharp pain in my breast... It was like a pin in my heart

Tug-

And my stomach,

I felt it when I had said FairFarren to the Hatter on Frabjous day and it was so strong, I had no idea what it meant...

Tug-_ (Or so I told myself)_

To be honest I do know what it means, I had stolen plenty of books from my mothers collection of love novels, books called Pride and Prejudiced and Jane Eire,

It was heartache I felt.

Tug-

For Tarrant, The Mad Hatter, how perfectly insane is my heart...

Tug-

Though we are all mad deep down and it is those who hide their inanities that you should never trust.

But how could he love me, though he has never once been unkind to me, he has never expressed feelings... Feelings... Felt... Feel... Fill... Full

_"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

I wish I knew the answer for him... Though if he did know the answer what would be left to ponder, it would be dull without such a question in the world to

keep one occupied... Oh bother...

I am mad, just as mad as they all are both where I exist and where they live, I feel more mad as each second ticks by, I am mad about him.

Which is wrong, he's older then me though time is strange in wonderland you never age but feel the years on the inside...

There are days you could _feel_ a hundred years old and others where you feel but sixty five some days you could even feel twenty again but you don't age.

Oh the wonders of Wonderland.

Tug-

I have to go back. Now.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since Frabjous day I had promised once questions were answered I would return to Hatter.<p>

Questions were answered some quite quickly.

1. No Hamish I can not marry you. You may want a doctor to check that problem your having with digestion.

2. Mother I do not need to be set up for engagement! I'll find love in my own time.

3. Aunt Imagion your prince will not come, you need to talk to someone about your disillusionment.

Things were said too.

1. My sister is very good to you Lowell, remember that, I'll be watching closely, you leach...

2. Lord Ascot I believe it would be possible to create a train route to China as England has a foothold in Hong Cong!

Things were done too.

Lord Ascot and I devised a plan for China it would create such great opportunities for international triad!

There was a boat leaving for China in the morning and I was to be on it, however it was not China I am destined for.

My dresses were packed, but not for a boat journey. No. My journey was to be down a rabbit hole.

_"But the best way to travel is by hat!"_

I hummed to myself as I trekked through the forest, looking for a certain large oak tree with a rabbit hole dug underneath.

"Hear we are!" I smiled at the familiar sight.

I attached my suitcase to my hand by string so it did not get lost as I plummeted into Underland, Underland, Wonderland, wonder under...

Then I jumped in.

I hope he could find it in himself to want... Me.

* * *

><p>Tarrent's (The Mad Hatter's) P.O.V.<p>

Alice left... Not right to left for then I would have follower her, nor did she go from middle to left, middle being center and left being direction. No.

She is however gone from Underland even though I asked her to stay.

She came when she was small, not in size like little or also, alternatively in size like after drinking a potion which leads to shrinking. No.

When she was younger, little in age, small in years a tike, a tot, a toddler, my cricket. She was seven years old. She was also my friend.

She stayed with me for a day and a night for tea. We talked of riddles and rhymes and the best types of tea and cake!

And we met again before she left when I sang in court to entertain her, to take her fear away as she faced the Red Queen.

Bloody b'g 'ead, scarin' the pure wee lassie, I 'ad 'alf a mind tay- Mind...

Something I've lost... My mind.

I've lost Alice again now too for my friend returned as a big wee lassie nay a wee cricket...

I spent many days and nights with her, she helped me and I helped her, help and help alike, double help on both sides, much help,

friends help friends, friends help... Help...

I spend weeks with her as she prepared to fight the Jabberwocky.

I saw how she had grown into a beautiful lady. I'm a man, I could not help but wish...

But who would want me.

I looked in the mirror, I was pail and my hair was unruly and red, my cheeks were as dark a red as my lips, burgundy almost.

Not like her, she was perfection, I was strong enough to protect her as a friend my body was toned and well worked yet I was not enough to keep

perfection, I was the opposite of perfection.

Perfection, perfect, pail, pretty, pulse, pull...

Words beginning with P.

"What about Promise?" Said a voice behind me.

"Oh Alice! Have I fallen asleep at tea again? Or is it you... Or are you real? Am I real? What is real? I hope your-"

"Hatter!" Cried Alice but to no avail Hatter went on ranting.

"Real, What is real, who thought of the word reality, why does it describe-"

"Tarrant it's me Alice! And we are late for tea!" Yelled Alice taking Tarant's hand.

"You've never called me Tarrant before, I have not even thought of you calling me by name... Maybe you are Alice, you serenity feel like Alice."

"I'm back Hatter! I've finished with the Upland, I've come home, well if you would let me stay it would be my home, with you... I could always stay with the

White Queen if needs be and-" Suddenly she was cut off by The Hatter squeezing her hand tight.

"Alice my Alice wont you stay?" He whispered softly looking into her eyes, capturing her in his gaze and Alice was helpless she could not look away.

"Yes, I'll stay, Tarrant I will not leave again. I promise. I'll stay as long as you let me."

"Then you shall stay for forever not a day short, short not being in size but as in less or the opposite of mor-"

This time Alice was the one to stop Tarrant as she hugged him close.

"Thank you." She breathed into his coat.

"HATTER YOUR LATE FOR TEA!" Yelled two people from downstairs.

"The Hair and Malliumpkin are waiting for us, they told me to hurry when I arrived." Mumbled Alice.

"Well then let us rush!" Cried the Hatter taking her hand.

In one day they had touched more then they had in all their meetings so far.

Alice laughed as they left the tree house to the table for their tea party.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Don't forget to review :)**

* * *

><p>My P.O.V.<p>

Alice and the Hatter left the mill to take a seat at the tea table.

Before the Red Queen was banished the Hatter and his friends were cursed to always want for it to be tea time, it was like an itch at the back of their

minds a need for scones and jam, a desperate draw towards tea cups and hot brews. Their clocks were stuck always at tea time.

But when Alice returned time began to tick again and so they were no longer stuck at tea, they did however enjoy the time of tea still, but only when it had

arrived.

"Your late for tea!" Yelled the march hair propelling his cup aiming it at Alice. Both she and the Hatter ducked allowing it to smash into the door of their home.

"The tea is cold!" He continued as he threw the liquid over both of the mad humans. However the two were only splashed.

Alice laughed it was good to have this open and real way of communicating back. No hidden rumors, no secrets or lies, just expressing your true

emotions. Why had it ever been classified as madness? Why was it proper to fit your emotions inside a secret box and not show them to others?

Alice would never know.

"Come now Hare this is no way to treat a guest, well not a guest anymore but a friend, yes, a soon to be hostess of such gatherings! A lady, a woman,

a sweet young girl, a Alice, a golden haired-"

"Tarrent may I sit adjacent to you?" Asked Alice interrupting him as politely as she could.

She understood how words worked as they worked the same way in her head as they do when Hatter squeezes them out when speaking, talking,

laughing, teasing, twittering, shouting, stating, speech making. Opps.

You see once they start coming they never stop! Some are even invented right on the spot. Oh did I make a rhyme! She thought as the Hatter took his

seat at the head of the table and she sat to his right.

"Oh how glad I am you sit to my right Alice!" Lisped the Hatter. "For when I think of my memorys of the two of us at tea, you always sat to my left you see

and now you sit to the right of me then perhaps it means you'll stay... Oh my! What a rhyme filled day this is!" He smiled.

"Quite the rhyming day indeed! I believe I've been rhyming to my self in my head. Twas a wonderful mistake of a rhyme but a good rhyme none the less!"

Replied Alice sipping her tea. "Your tea always tastes so grand! Must be the best brew in the land!"

"Was that a rhyme for me Alice? Why thank you!" Giggled the Hatter manically. Oh yes he most definitively a Mad Hatter...

Malliumkin and the March Hare watched the couple carefully.

"Do you suppose!-" Said The Hare,

"I do believe!-" Said Mally,

"T'is not expected, they seem to be-!" Cried the Hare

"It's madness! It's utterly..." Mally stopped trying to find the word,

"Perfection!" They yelled at the same, Both Alice and the Hatter turned to look at the two who shouted.

"What is?" Asked Alice.

"MA SPOON YOU BIG GALLUP!" Shouted the Hare raising it in the air as if brandishing a sword.

"It's a new one Alice, The white queen gave it to him along with a jar of jam for his watch!" Said Mally trying to help cover up their outburst.

"Well that was very kind of her, she is a generous, good, great, gentle, giving... Queen..." Gasped Alice, being in Underland always seemed to

make the words flow faster, in fact she sounded very much like the Hatter, though gone unnoticed by the Hatter did not escape the notice of Mally.

"What glorious words beginning with G Alice! Oh Glorious is another! Seems we are getting along quite well with these puzzles." Exclaimed

The Hatter.

"Puzzles... P..." Whispered Alice.

"Oh Yes! We mustn't forget what we began with for then where would we go? We cant start at the middle and go forwards for what would we go with and

if we go backwards then we already would have what we started off for without even knowing why wee needed it!" Cried the Hatter.

Alice laughed "I've missed this..."

And for a moment the Hatter paused looking at her with his green eyes shining with emotion. "Me?" He asked "Why?"

"Because you make sense without making any sense at all, which is better to listen to, then thoughs who make up sense and say that it is sense, for then it

really is not sense, it's just made up gibberish taught to us because once upon a time some one said it was what was proper." Said Alice not making

any sense at all, yet speaking the truth none the less.

"We are late to see the White Queen!" Said Mally grabbing The Hare by his paw.

"We have news for her and we also have to inform her that you are back! Farfarren Alice, Hatter, see you next tea time!" She bellowed as she ran with the

Hare from the table.

"I did not know that they had an appointment with the Queen..." Said the Hatter while buttering a scone.

"We did not even have time to switch places to find a clean cup... Oh well." He continued before taking a bite.

Alice watched as his deep red lips and sharp, white, slightly tea stained teeth closed in around the scone half, it was hypnotic almost watching him

eat... "Sensuous..."

"What was that?" Inquired the Hatter.

"What was what?" Retorted Alice.

"What? Who? When? Where? How? Too many questions and too little answers!" Hissed the Hatter.

"Well you hardly ever answer mine!" Alice replied, exasperatedly.

"Well how rude we both are then! Scunners! We are feckin' SCUNNERS!" The Hatter yelled in his Scottish tongue which is so much clearer when he is

filled with emotion.

Another first for Alice and the Hatter, this would be their first fight.

"What are you calling me? Us? We!" Cried Alice.

"Yet another QUES'ION!" Roared the Hatter.

"Don't you shout at me like that Hatter! You have no right!" Yelled Alice.

"And yet you are shoutin' at meh! Hardly fair Miss! And I believe I have every right to shout! How is it my shoutin' offends yeah? Would you prefer me

to shout in some other way! You cheeky GIRL!" The Hatter stood from his chair.

"Don't you walk away from me Hatter, All I asked was a question and now we are fighting! To me that is what is not fair, not kind of you at all...

I do not want to shout at you but would you actually hear me if I did not!" Alice quietened her voice but it was still loud, hopefully loud enough to

make the Hatter see sense.

The Hatter stopped again, like he was frozen to the spot, fighting an inner battle and thinking over what had been said.

"Alice... I fear I have let my emotions get the better of me!" The Hatter had came to the realization that he had in fact lost his temper and had put in with

his mind for a moment, the Scottish tone in his voice had calmed and was no longer as strong as it had been during his feelings of anger and annoyance,

his lisping voice had returned and he sat once more.

"I'm tired Alice, I'm sorry..."

"I forgive you Tarrant." Said Alice softly. "But if you are tired I believe we should head to bed. I have left my suit case in your room... I don't know where I'll

be staying."

"With meh! A' course Alice, my bed has room enough for four!" Laughed Tarrant, the Scott in his voice returning.

"Sleep with me lassie..." He whispered once again hypnotizing her with his gaze.

"Tarrant..." She gasped softly, the Hatter shock from head to toe.

"Oh my how very ungentleman like of me, how very scandalous! I'm afraid Alice I have only the one room for sleep! Oh my, oh dear madness is so...

rude. I'm half mad so half so very rude! Alice, how could you ever be friends with the likes of me, I'm dastardly and and-"

"Room enough for four is okay with me Hatter." Said Alice.

Secretly Alice had wanted such things, even if they were unladylike and dastardly as the Hatter said, even if they were-

"Naughty..." Hissed the Hatter in his Scottish accent before shaking again.

"It seems the sky is darkening, we'd best get ready for bed!" He all but yelled, quickly leaving his chair to try and distance himself from Alice.

Must find control must keep control. He repeated to himself as he remover his day clothing to find something more comfortable before Alice came to

get what she needed to change.

"This is madness." He choked out, the words caught in his throat as he spoke to himself.

It was then Alice knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He shouted out.

Pure madness...


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

**Any criticism is appreciated, I know my grammar can be very questionable at times anyone want to tell me how the beta system works? ;)**

**If any one is interested in editing my Adventure Time, Twilight, The Host and Alice in Wonderland stories I'd appreciate it though my writing can be**

**erratic, I tend to hope from one to the other and it's hard to keep up, I would be allot of trouble. Warning! And Review x**

* * *

><p>Alice's P.O.V<p>

I knocked on Tarrant's bedroom door after following him up-stares.

He does seem out of sorts, I wonder if he is alright? I do hope he is, he does not seem to be going round the bend, as he does from time to time... More like he is acting... Different, yes he is acting in a different manner then he normally does.

"Come in!" I heard the Hatter call and so I did, starting with opening the door and then walking into the room. It's funny how sometimes you think

carefully about your movements and then other times you just move. Curious... However at the moment I was calculating each step.

I glanced around the room. It was large and bright, windows let in the daylight and fine patterned multi-colored curtain framed them.

There was a dressing table with a mirror and a hat stand with different, wonderfully designed hats in different colors on each branch, a large wardrobe was in a corner by the door with her suitcase in front of it...

And there was a bed.

The Hatter spoke the truth about the bed, it is big enough for four! Covered in bright throws and quilts... It looks quite comfortable, I wounder how it feels and I wonder if it smells like him... Is it soft? Rough? Warm?-

"Alice?" Said the Hatter from the middle of the large, colorful, yet somehow empty room.

"...I'm sorry Hatter! It seems I became lost in thought... Well... Thank you for finding me." I stuttered remembering he was there!

"There's no need for thanks Alice. I understand." Said the Hatter softly before clearing his throat. "I'll leave you to change into your... Your..." He coked on his words, just as badly as I stuttered with mine!

"Yes, yes... Alright... I shall... Get ready."

"Of course. I'll wait. Outside. Call for me when you've... You've... Yes." He coughed out and left the room.

Room... Bed room... Oh my! I've been alone, doors closed in a mans bedroom! Alone in a room with a man- How scandalous, how exciting, how positively

reckless! I was about to go to sleep along side the men I felt for with all my heart. Before. Marriage.

What would mother say.

What would mother say indeed, and with that I changed into my night gown, combed back my hair and sat on the bed.

"Tarrant!" I called and he opened the door.

* * *

><p>Tarrant (The Mad Hatter) P.O.V.<p>

I left the room for Alice to change and I believe I've made a fool of myself!

I snorted and coughed out words in the most unusual manor, the tension I was feeling mad it almost impossible to talk.

I' was 'er fa'lt! Temptin' meh as she do's.

We can not blame her, she does not know!

She's a wee beau'iful woman, how could she no' know!

Because she does not! Why would she think she is affects me! She thinks of me... As a friend...

Yeh yellow belled crumpet! Show 'er how she does!

No. I can't. She's Alice. I can't tell her. Or she may go left again and leave!

"Tarrant!" I heard her call, taking me from my thoughts.

She's a wee devil sayin' meh name like tha'.

Well It's my fault for telling her it, is it not?

I pulled open the door to reveal an angle sitting in my bed, with waves of golden hair cascading down her back, brown eyes, pink lips...

Small, Sweet, Smile, Sitting, Sleeping, Scent, Sight, Superb, Slight-

"Wee girl wha' a Pretty wee gown your in..." I heard myself say. No stop talking! She may run away!

I watched Alice blush as she climbed under the covers.

"Thank you Hatter." She said softly as I stepped towards her, One foot, two feet- How do I move another step if I don't have three? Oh yes it's a

cycle I have to repeat gain! One foot, two feet, one foot... My. I'm on my side of the bed. Do I sit? Yes okay... Then lie down and-

I'm next to her, in bed. It's very... Different to the norm. Having a woman in my bed, it's... Nice.

I don't want her to leave. I have questions. But do I dare ask?

"Alice?"

* * *

><p>Alice P.O.V.<p>

"Alice?" Whispered Tarrant.

"Yes?" I whispered back, turning to face him.

"You've been gone from Underland for a week. It's been a week sense Frabjous day. How long was it for you? In Upland time?" He asked me.

"It was... It was longer then a week Tarrant." I replied.

"How long?" He repeated.

"A month." I breathed looking at his face, squinting to see his features in the darkness.

"That long!" He gasped, "What did you do in all that time?"

"Oh Tarrant, yes it was long, a long time of being lonely without my friends here who don't expect me to be proper." I sighed, curling into his warmth.

He coughed again, louder and longer then he has previously today.

"Dearest Hatter, do you have a cough, I could make you some lemon and honey tea if you'd like?" I said worried for my Hatter,

"Your not ill are you?"

"No- I'm fine!" He gasped, "But I would like to hear about your time away." He said sounding much more himself then he had sense we came to the bed

room.

"Well, I had worked along side a Lord who knew my father before he died. We were trying to create a train route to China, a land very far away from

England where I lived. I also said my goodbyes to my sister and mother, though they did not know the true reasons behind my farewells.

I answered questions and did my bit, but I missed a certain Hatter and a land I used to call Wonderland so, I came back." I told him as I listened to

his steady heart beat.

"That sounds lovely Alice. I missed you too you know, I made some hats while you were away and I've been trying to teach the roses to

futterwacken for the White Queens birthday but I fear it is all in vain, however they gave me a wonderful recipes for squimberry jam, I made some with

Thackeray yesterday." He whispered softly in my ear.

Oh my he is adorable, absolutely admiral, awe worthy...

"I should love to try some." I whispered back.

"In the morning, for now let us go to the land of nod." He replied.

"Goodnight Tarrant."

"Sleep well Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter did not flow as the previous have, is it alright? Review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Thanks for the reviews spread the word :)**

* * *

><p>Mallyumkin's P.O.V.<p>

Thackeray and I left the tea party and were on our way to Marmorial. The day was becoming dark, we would be there by night fall.

We had to tell the White Queen The Champion had returned! We also had to inform her of what seems to be going on between Alice and Hatta.

"De yah think they'll 'ave wee bairens!" Laughed Thackery as we walked through the forests of Underland.

"We shouldn't assume such things Thack! Would be mad to think it, I mean The Hatta and Alice? It's unheard of it is!" I said.

But nothings impossible and Alice and The Hatta seem very fond of each other...

"BAIRENS! WEE BABAS! SILVER SPOONS!" Yelled out Thack sporadically.

"Come on Thack." I said as I climbed from his back to his head. "Were almost there."

And so we reached Marmorial and requested an audience with the Queen and that we got so we did.

"Thackery! Mallyumkin! What is it you are doing here so late?" She asked us in her usual soft voice.

" 'Tis the 'Atter 'nd Alice your Majesty! Actin' li'e two peas ina pod!" Giggled Thack.

"Alice?" Asked The Queen.

"Yes Alice she is back in Underland! And staying with The Hatta!" I replied, hopping onto her shoulder so she could hear what we had to say.

"Well they are good friends. Thank you for coming all this way to inform my of our friends return, but I don't think that is the only reason you came to see me." sighed the Queen.

"Well your Majesty, Hatta and Alice seemed very close!" I said sitting by her ear.

"Ah yes the two turtle doves! I'm afraid though they may be close they could never be an item... Both are to... Watchful of there emotions to let such things happen..." Purred a voice from above there heads.

"Chess!" I realized, the ol' cat was floating down to us, to join our conversation.

"It would seem." He Purred settling in mid air.

"So, your saying The Royal Hatter and The Champion are two flints that cannot make a fire without some help?" The Queen asked Cheshire.

"Oh yes, souls tied with a dobbin, but downey with their emotions." Cheshire purred out as he evaporated and reappeared closer still then before.

"We could help them along..." He suggested with a flick of his blue tail.

"We will do no such thing!" Cried the Queen. "They shall make their own path... No interfering!" She continued.

"Mmmh... For now, it would seem best..." Cheshire sighed before disappearing all together.

"Are you sure your Majesty!" I asked.

"Yes. No interfering. Though if you do see The Hatter later, invite him and Alice to Marmorial..." She laughed quietly.

"That sound a bit like we are interfering My Queen." I smiled.

"Does it?" She replied innocently before drifting away.

Yes. Oh what fun!

* * *

><p>Tarrant's (The Mad Hatter's) P.O.V.<p>

I awoke after the best nights sleep I think I've ever had. I also awoke to find a hot, warm, soft, smooth lump attached to me.

"I am awfully comfortable with this lump but I fear it may get in the way of hatting..." I said aloud to myself, trying to convince my body to find it in my

heart to let this new development it had made go away so I could get to work.

It was then I heard the lump sigh.

"Oh my how peculiar! I have Never experienced such a thing before!" I wondered aloud.

And then it moved to roll over. It seemed the lump was a Alice kind of lump! Golden hair, pretty and sweet, smelling of vanilla and Alice...

Oh my her legs were hitched around my waist! I could feel her... Heat. Her... Her...

Laycock lad dinnay act as though I dinnay know what to say!

It's vulgar I should not even think-

Bu' yah do lad dinnay deny it!

"Squimberry jam on toast with a cup of tea!" I gasped as I maneuvered myself from Alice's grasp.

She's real, she's here, she has not ate a bite but attoped with squimberry jam I do believe she might!

I went to create her something to eat with a cup of tea to join it, some for myself of course but I cannot be rude to my guest. No.

And so I brought it up-stares to Alice, who was standing at the door!

"I thought that it was a dream, that you were not here at all, that I intruded on your house like a mouse in a hole!" Cried Alice when she spotted me.

"Why would a mouse be in a hole? And you have not intruded at all dear Alice! What a notion. I went to make you breakfast you have not eaten at all sense you've arrived! Naughty..." I told her, placing the tray on the bed.

"Sit, eat." I told her and she did as she was told.

"I'm terribly sorry Tarrant, I fear still in the grips of sleep I was disorientated and lost in this unfamiliar room. Thank you for your hospitality." She said as she

tucked into her meal.

Lips parted, teeth munched, tongues licked, crunched, bit, sucked, tasted-

"I had a wonderful nights sleep Tarrant, you have a... Oh my how... Naughty of me as you would say, but you do have a comfortable bed!" She blushed

most innocently.

"Thank you Alice, yes I do very much like my bed, I can tell you I was comfortable also with a lump, not a lump but a thought of a lump, the lump being

your, you, Alice... I fear I'm making a fool of myself." I stuttered out feeling out of control, words, words flowing out, as if my mouth's a water spout!

"I don't think you could ever make a fool of yourself Tarrant. You have a real way with words." She said with a smile on her face.

"Why thank you Alice, I think that you do too, too as in also, not the number two or to as in to go to or to go with excreta."

"Indeed." She laughed.

"So Alice what would you like to do today?" I asked her.

"I have no idea, say some rhymes, try not to kill poor time again... I love to watch you work Hatter, your hands are nimble and quick, skilled and well magical!" She exclaimed.

"Oh but Alice, today is my day off, every Sunday I have the day to myself, though I do enjoy hatting ever so much, it's murder on my fingers!"

I told her showing her my hands. She gasped, everyone did when they saw my fingers and palms, even my wrists were damaged from being imprisoned...

"Oh! Well... Perhaps we could visit our friends... And wander through Underland, have a nice walk, I do like an adventurous walk." She pondered the

idea before continuing with "Yes... But first I think we should bath those hands of yours, put on a salve and re-bandage it!"

"There's no need for that Alice!" I laughed but she would have none of it!

"Yes there is! I guess I'll have to be the one to make sure your taking care of your tools of trade..." She mumbled before running of to find what she wanted

to take care of me.

What a lovely thought that way... My lovely Alice, taking care of me...


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

Alice's P.O.V

I ran to fetch a basin and bandages, Tarrant's old ones were in tatters. His poor hands looked so abused! I was not amused- My another rhyme- but I was

not amused with his attempt to brush off his pain. I can't allow him to be so uncaring when it comes himself, I guess I'll just have to show him how...

I returned to the Hatter and sat by his side, taking his hands in mine. I removed each bandage and then took off his thimbles one by one.

Reveling his dye stained, needle pricked, scraped and cut, bare hands.

"Your awfully gentle Alice." Lisped the Hatter as I washed his hands under the soapy water of the basin.

"Of course I am, why, how do you care for your cuts and bruises?" I asked, uncertain if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Well I tend to just scrub them clean, tie them up, then leave them be." He replied softly as I rinsed his hands in a basin of clear water and began to pat his

fingers and palms dry.

"Hatter! That must hurt!" I cried cradling his hand to my breast as I reached for the salve I was going to rub into his wounds.

"... I... Well... Hurt... Not... much... Ache, Sting... I tend not to notice such things..." And there he was coughing again!

"Tarrant!" I sighed as I massaged his palms and knuckles. Red hair just like the thick mop of red on his head was lightly sprinkeled across the back of his

hand. They were rough and callused but still lovely skilled hands. I never felt so mad at a man over the care of his digits!

"Yes?" He asked nervously, he could tell I was becoming frustrated with his blatant disregard for his well being!

"From now on every morning we shall have a routine. I will teach you how to care for your hands properly. Okay?" I stated firmly. He will have to do as I

say, I was not going to back down.

"Ach Lassy! There's no need ta-"

"Yes there is!" I said cutting him off mid sentence. "You helped me before Tarrant, through forceful tactics before, do you recall the time you stuffed me in a tea pot?"

"But Alice tha' was differ'nt I'm fine!" He protested but I was adamant.

"I'm telling you Hatter, or else Ill send you up to the Royal Doctor!" I said sternly.

"Alright Alice... Alright... I'll let you care for me and show me what to do." He sighed defeated.

"And will you do it every morning, I'll be checking Tarrant." I warned as I re-rapped his hands in clean bandages.

"Fine Alice, I'll do as you demand... Well request... Ask of me, suggest-"

"That was a wonderful rhyme!" I cried, interrupting him before he went off and let the madness of the words take him.

I placed each thimble back on his finger tips, thumb, pointer and index fingers dressed as they should be once again.

"Thank you Alice." Said the Hatter, taking my hands in his, as if I was the one who was injured. I loved the feel of my hands in his, but I could not get

distracted, if I did my pleasure may get to me! What would Tarrant think if I were to be indecent in such a way!

"There's no need for thanks Hatter, I know you would do the same for me." I smiled. The Hatter cleared his throat.

"So, I believe I heard you say your favorite thing is adventure. Well then Alice, we best get moving, there's so much of Underland to explore! And time is

quite mad with me for killing him again, he may just make today fly by!" Cried Tarrant jumping to his feet and helping me to mine.

"Well I haven't had time to get ready yet Hatter, wait for me outside, I'll be down in two flicks of a Bandersnach tail!" I laughed as I went to get my dress for

the day from my case.

"Of course Alice!" Cried the Hatter as he almost flew from the room.

"He must be excited!" I whispered aloud to myself.

What a day this will be...

* * *

><p>Tarrant's (The Mad Hatter's) P.O.V.<p>

I fled the room. Oh what does she do to me!

I told yeh! She's a wee temptress... We could...

No we couldn't! She cared for me! I can't ruin her trust in me... She's the first woman... In a long time to show such...

Muchness wi'h meh.

Yes.

"Hatta!" I heard a voice call.

"Hatta I've been calling for you for ages!" Cried a familiar voice.

"Oh Mally! Hello! I'm sorry I fear I wasn't paying attention!" I replied picking her up.

"Well Hatta! I told the Queen of Alice's return. She requested that when your free, the two of you should visit!" Said Mally as she paced on my hand.

"She thought a games day was in order, to celebrate her return."

"What a marvelous idea!" I said, although I knew in my mind I had wished to keep Alice to myself for a few more days...

"How about tomorrow!" Asked Mally, obviously excited.

"I shall ask Alice, though I do believe she will agree." I told Mally. It was then Alice came to join us.

"I agree, we will be there Mally, it sounds lovely." Said Alice as she stood by my side.

Mally hopped from my hand and slid down my side landing on her feet.

"I have to inform the Queen, be seeing you two!" She yelled as she sprinted off.

"Be seeing you!" Called Alice after her.

"So Tarrant, what about that adventure your promised me!" Asked Alice, wanting to get on with our day.

Yes of course. Time may not be on my side today! We should move spit spot!

"Yes I do have it ready and waiting for you Alice if you can keep up." I said feeling a smile spread my lips.

"Keep up? Why would I not be able to-" But I cut her off tapping her shoulder.

"Tag! Your it!" I laughed as I ran from her side. She shook her head as she too laughed, just the reaction I was hoping for!

"I'll get you Hatter!" She yelled as she charged after me. I had planned on letting her catch me soon, so I could enjoy chasing after her, but I could

feel that this game was heating up fast and so I ran from my little love.

Little love. Oh no. Oh dear. What have I done!

"Tag!" Shouted Alice as she pounced on me, for I had stopped from fear of my thoughts. "Your it!" She said with a giggle as she ran off into the trees.

And even though I could not think, my legs still followed her, trying to catch up.

Suddenly I heard her cry out! A piercing howl, shattering the atmosphere of our game. "Alice!" I yelled. "Alice! Are you alright!"

Silence...

Tug- My heart.

Tug- My stomach.

Tug- fear griped me, tugging at my soul.

I ran fast in the direction I saw her going. "Alice!"

"So... Wittle Alice has weturned to Underland... You little Wetch! We shall have you!" Cried a terribly familial high pitch screech.

"It's because of you I was banished you ladybug whore!" Hissed another voice, a voice that took me back to my torturous days of imprisonment. The sounds of whips cracking filled my mind. Please. Not him.

Not near Alice!

Wha' did 'e say ta may Alice! The feckin' SCUT OF A BOY!

I felt the anger fill me, insanity filling me up!

Tug- Must stay calm.

Tug- Must find Alice!

"Off with her head!" The high squeaking voice screeched again. I ran faster then I knew my legs could move, I bent to pick up a branch of a tree, ready to

take a swing at who ever threatened my Alice!

Bastards! I'll bloody kill 'em!

"Alice!" I shouted my voice becoming hoarse from shouting her name.

I ran to the clearing between free Underland and the place where those banished are condemned to stay. Of all the places for Alice to run!

She ran a dangerous track, I hadn't even noticed until I got my mind back! But when I saw her, in there hands, my mind let as soon as it had returned.

"Let 'er go! The laws of Marmorial forbid you from even speaking to ano'her creat're! Take your filthy 'ands from 'er!" I roared.

"Look Alice, the wonely sad Hatter has come to see his wittle friend die."

* * *

><p><strong>Review o.0<strong>


	6. Chapter 2 Part 3

Alice's P.O.V.

I was running from Tarrant after I tagged him as it. It as the most fun I had had in ages! I weaved through the trees knowing he was on my tail.

I never felt as free as I did in that moment. But unfortunately there were many tree routes bulging from the earths surface and I tripped,

I expected o fall flat on my face, a yelp escaped from my lips, but I did not fall to the ground.

Arms rapped around my body, but I could not smell the familiar, lemony, earl gray tea scent I associated with the Hatter, no.

I turned my head to find myself in the grasps of two people I never thought I'd see again.

I screamed in alarm, struggling to get free of them but a hand grasped my face holding my nostrils shut and covering my mouth, I couldn't breath!

The two of them holding me made it impossible to get away.

Tarrant! Hatter! Please someone? Don't let me die like this. was the thought running around in my mind like a hamster on a wheel.

I kept struggling trying to get away from Stayne, his fowl breath was not the last thing I wanted to smell.

They were laughing at me... Their faces were not the last thing I wanted to see!

Both were tying me up, trying to stop my flailing limbs... Their man handling of my body was not the last thing I wanted to feel.

"So... Wittle Alice has weturned to Underland..." Screeched the Queen of Hearts.

Her voice will not be the last thing I shall hear.

I shook a leg from her hands kicking her in the process, before aiming a kick right at her large bulbous head, mud was clinging to her dress and now her face

as a result of my struggles, I would laugh if I could open my mouth. Then again if I could open my mouth I would most definitely bite Stayne, the bloody cad!

"You little Wetch! We shall have you!" She Shouted in rage her long, uncut nails digging into my leg as she squeezed on my flesh.

Stayne gagged my mouth with cloth before dropping my to the ground. Leaving me stinging from the marks she had made, my blood upon her fingers.

Neither he or the Queen of Hearts could move far from each other as they were cuffed at the hand, cursed to be together until the end of time.

However they were not the only two stuck in place now. I could not move. I could not fight. I was going to lose before I had even started!

"It's because of you I was banished you ladybug whore!" Stayne hissed bending, coking me at the neck.

If I do get away I'll be bruised, If... Possibly, Maybe, If... I do I will be left with reminders, this is a day I wont forget.

He released me from his grasp but not before striking my face with the back of his hand, I coughed and Cried out through the gag.

I can't breath, I can't breath, Please Somebody help me! I begged I pleaded as the two assaulted me.

Both used their hands to pull at my hair, cut at my flesh bruise my body.

"Alice!" I heard a cry of my name, the voice of an angle, or a wonderful dream... Tarrant, I never told you...

"I hear someone coming!" Stayne whispered to the Queen.

"Off with her head!" She yelled producing a knife. "You do it Stayne... You are stronger." She murmured slurry, attempting to seduce him, I thought, into

doing her bidding.

"No..." He said but still took her hand. "Together." He continued as they raised their hands I shut my eyes.

Why, why, why, why, why-

"Let 'er go! The laws of Marmorial forbid you from even speaking to ano'her creat're! Take your filthy 'ands from 'er!" A strong, firm voice roared in rage.

Two words beginning with R. More followed. Reliable, Raw, Relief, Real, Reassuring- but my happiness was cut short by a hand taking my chin forcing me to

open my eyes, to face the Hatter, it was the Queen, and she looked joyous. Not. Good.

"Look Alice!" She laughed. "The wonely, sad Hatter has come to see his wittle friend die."

"No!" Yelled Tarrent lunging forward in a sprint.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Said the Queen holding the blade once again to my throat.

"Move and she dies." Stayne sighed as he took the Queens hand, teasing the skin of my throat. I whimpered, trying not to move.

I'm so sorry Hatter, Tarrant, My friend...

But I was not slashed open as I thought I might have been, the knife did not even graze my bruised skin.

Hands were no longer on me, I was no longer held down.

"I do believe that means you owe me a favor..." Purred a certain cat with a rather large smile.

"It's not often an evaporating cat has to drug two villains, seems like more then a days work." He appeared before me and began to cut my restraints.

"Alice!" Cried Tarrant, racing towards me and Chessure he knelt at my side, removing my gag.

"I thought I'd lost yah!" He said with tears in his eyes.

"Tarrant!" And I could no longer hold back my sobs as he held me close.

I'm safe, I'm alive, I'm not going to die!

"Well Hatter, Alice, I think I'll be going." Chessure said but Hatter's hand shot out as fast as light and took his paw,

"Wait, how did you know? Why would you have drugs on you? How did you?" He yelled at the cat.

"Tarrant!" I heard myself whine out as I held him tight.

"Who do you think holds the Oraculum now that _Absalom_ has left Underland hum?" Purred the cat before he evaporated.

"Damn Cat!" Hissed Tarrant as he lifted me into his arms.

"Alice... I'm sorry, our day has not been... What I mean to say is... It was... You should have never been hurt... My fault... Alice!" He gasped out,

"It's not your fault Tarrant, never your fault!" I told him, breathing him in to try and calm myself and stop the flow of tears.

"If I-"

"No Hatter... Tarrant... This was not our fault, not at all. It was theirs" I said looking to the two who Chessure had left unconscious.

"Do we leave them though." I whispered to him.

"I'll kill 'em Alice, if you say it Ill feckin' KILL 'EM" He shouted out.

"We could Hatter... We could always do it... They killed thousands of people living in Underland, whole families are lost because of them... No one would

blame us. They hurt both of us, Stayne, he hurt you..." I remembered the time he gave himself up to protect me, he was held for information...

We could rid the world of them, their evil presence gone forever...

"I want to Alice, they took my family." He hissed in my ear.

"The beat us both." I agreed.

But could we really kill? Could we do what they did to so many...

"We would be stooping to their level Hatter..." I said softly looking into his eyes.

"It shouldn't be too hard, if the likes of them could manage it." He replied searching my face for answers.

"I don't know if we could fall that low." Tarrant's face looked decided, it seemed he had found his answer.

"I agree, I don't think we can. I should be taking care of you Alice, now is not the time, we have to go to Marmorial, you need to be healed." He said in

a voice that nearly broke my heart, I had never heard him sound so lost.

"You took care of me like a good Alice and good, kind, proper nice Alice and now I'm forgetful of you! Not returning your care, I'm selfish Alice! I'm sorry!"

"No Tarrant your not, you really aren't." I told him, kissing his jaw. "Your my Hatter Tarrant, my good, smart, lovely, kind Hatter. We should go."

"Be okay Alice, I could not stand it if you were not." He whispered to me as we walked, but I did not reply.

I don't think I'm very okay...

Not okay at all.


	7. Chapter 2 Part 4

Tarrant's (The Mad Hatter's) P.O.V.

I carried Alice to Marmorial, I could see through her tattered dress that her legs were cut and bruised. The ropes that had held her legs together had

burnt the skin of her ankle. I hummed an old song I remembered from my past as I walked with her, trying to fill the silence. Alice was not talking.

She would sigh heavily into the collar of my coat from time to time and would sniffle softly every few seconds but other then that she did not talk for the

whole journey and I did not like it, this wasn't how Alice worked, she always had a question or a tale to tell.

My heart had not stopped tugging with fear for her.

I just wanted her to be Alice.

She always was okay and always could save the day! She was Alice but I could see her muchness going and that was never a good sign!

"Alice? We're here Alice." I said to her as we came to the white gates of the White Queens castle.

The Queen was by our side instantly, guiding us to the infirmary.

And still Alice had not spoken.

"Hatter you should wait outside." The Queen said as I lay Alice on the bed.

"No, I cannay leave her here with strangers! Quin I must stay be 'er side." I whispered, stroking my Alice's hair.

"Hatter, she needs to be examined, that could involve removing her clothing, she wouldn't want-"

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS!" I can't leave her, I said I would care for her!

"Hatter, as your Queen I advise you to stand down, and leave this room, you may return later but for now-"

"I want him to stay..." Whispered a voice from the bed.

"Alice?" I asked kneeling by her head so as to hear her voice better.

"Don't leave me. Tarrant, I fear I've lost my muchness, but you've always had enough for the two us. Would you stay." She breathed out, closing

her eyes as the doctor came in.

"I wont leave your side Alice." And I didn't I remained as they washed her wounds out and bandaged her cuts, as they put salves on her bruises and

gave her a clean gown to sleep in.

I had told the doctor about her lack of words, he explained to me she could be in shock, the attack was quick and unexpected, she was lost and unattached

from her emotions, he said she needed to relax and that soon she would be herself again.

I remained as she slept and woke and ate and then it was night time.

She had not spoken since she had asked me to stay.

"Tarrant you need to rest."

"Alice?" I jumped from the chair, realizing I had almost fallen asleep.

"The Queen said we could leave the infirmary and find somewhere to rest in the castle, I'm sure she did not mean in the same bed but no one would know

except me, you and the door knob." She laughed, sounding slightly off key, not like Alice's laugh, not like Alice. She took my hand and led me from the

infirmary to a room, she then sat me down but did not take her hand from mine.

"Hatter are you alright?" She asked me. Still my caring Alice, Still my kind Alice. But then I looked at her, into her eyes, her expression, her face,

I could see she was not my happy Alice, not my muchy Alice.

She was afraid, scared, nervous, frightened, unsure, lost was she still in shock?

"Tarrant?" She whispered turning from my searching gaze.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" I asked, pulling her into my arms.

"I don't know." She whispered returning my hug.

"Neither do I." I told her, bringing her back onto the mattress.

"Hatter?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Alice's P.O.V.<p>

"Why is it you and time are rowing this time?" I asked him as he pulled me down onto the bed. My heart stuttered in my chest, I could have lost him,

I could have died.

"Well Alice, I abused my power when it came to our friendship I'm afraid." He told me as he lay looking at the ceiling.

"How, what did you do." I asked turning to face him.

"I'm a selfish man sometime Alice." He whispered softly.

"Everyone has moments Hatter, you saw mine... Today..." I shut my eyes not wanting to see his face, I had tried to use him, to use him to kill those two...

Two...

"Alice, it was not our fault remember?" He shook me and I laughed.

"What a way to try and take me from my thoughts!" I giggled.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I didn't even notice I was-"

"No I like it Tarrant... Effective." I said opening my eyes once more. "Now tell me what did you do to poor time."

Tarrant looked at me, they way he had looked at me all day, he could see through my act, but I would not let it drop, if I did I would cry and I may then not

stop. Another rhyme...

"I asked him to slow, for months to be weeks, just until you came back. It seems it was not fair of me to ask it of him, understandable..." He replied.

"Why would you do that Hatter!" I was shocked, that answer was not the answer I had expected.

"I didn't want you to miss much, not much had happened by the time you returned, also..."

"Also?" I repeated, wondering what else could have been the reason for him to do such a thing.

"I didn't want to feel like you had left me, in Underland days can go by by the time an hour has passed in Upland... You've said so yourself!" He exclaimed.

"I guess I just knew I'd miss you more, I really wanted you to stay with me, I didn't know if you'd come back and you calm me Alice, you keep me sane."

I looked up to see him blushing and I feel loved.

No one had ever cared so much for me, or wanted my company to a point that they wished for time to slow...

No one had ever needed me before and I felt as though my muchness could return, that I could heal because I had someone to heal for,

Tarrant would be there for me and I had to be there for him just as much, I can't wallow in my sorrow or hide from the because of fear.

I can't let the Queen of Hearts and Stayne kill my muchness or take me from my friends emotionally... I wont!

"Sometimes things happen in life that we can't explain, maybe that's why a raven is like a writing desk." I said taking Tarrant's hand in mine.

"Goodnight my lovely Tarrant." I said closing my eyes once more.

"Alice." He said, kissing my head.

Goodnight my lovely Tarrant, if only I tell you how much I love you.


	8. Chapter 3 Part 1

Alice's. P.O.V

I awoke to Tarrant shaking, his body trembled as though he was having a convolution! I tried to wake him, and his eyes did open, but were unfocused, he

tried to speak but his speech was slurred.

"Tarrant! Tarrant! Oh my! Oh dear! I don't know what... I don't know what to do! I... MARIANA! QUEEN! PLEASE HELP ME, TARRANT!" I shouted as loud as I

could, I could feel the tears poring down my cheeks. What was wrong with him?

"Please... Please... Please." I begged as The White Queen ran into the room.

"Oh dear!" She cried and then began to run about the room collecting things and placing them by the bed.

"What- What- What are you doing! We... We need to help Tarrant!" I yelled as she took my hand sitting me down on the bed.

"I'm sorry this had to happen so soon after you were hurt so Alice, but you need to do this, to help The Hatter okay?" She told me placing things into my hand.

"Flush his eyes out with this, it's saline solution. He has some on him all the time as he uses it twice a day, however I don't see him using it this morning."

She said as she began to remove his clothing.

"He's been drinking plenty of fluids?" She asked me I nodded my head, "Yes, always drinking tea."

"Of course. We have to bathe him in warm water and soap. But first Alice I need you to have him drink this." She said holding up what looked like a large

black pill.

"It's active charcoal, hurry Alice! Wash it down with orange juice!"

I opened his mouth placing the charcoal onto his tongue and poring orange in after. I then help his nose and lips.

"Please forgive me!" I cried as his spasms increased, choking on what I had given him.

Finally he swallowed and I released his mouth, placing a kiss on his lips, wiping more tears from my face.

"Have him finish the glass of juice Alice, well have to give it to him every few hours for the next while."

"Does this happen often?" I gasped as guards came in, placing The Hatter in the tub so we could bathe him.

"It a result of the mercury, it's used on pelt and though his workshop is well ventilated, the poison still gets in..." She said, tears also in her eyes.

"That Hatter is a dear friend of mine Alice, but he can be forgetful, he sometimes forgets to care for himself..." She said with a sigh.

"While he is here we will have him on his usual fish diet, all we are doing now helps but Alice, though people don't die here in Underland they still get sick

and Hatter is sick, even if he does not hat he will always be sick, we can manage it though, we always have been able to, this is what we do, see his

trimmers have stopped! And with the potion I make for him, we can detox his system clean him of the poison, but it still remains in his mind."

I listened to all she had to say carefully. Trying to remember all I would need to know.

"I can help him, have him remember to drink his orange and take the potions, help him eat what he needs to bind the poison so it can be flushed out."

I told her as she stood. "You don't have to Alice... He's managed alright on his own. You are just healing yourself!" She told me but I shook my head.

"I want to help him, he has always tried to help me so I should help him, I want to!" I cried.

"You care for him allot Alice, more then you care to tell us." Laughed the Queen as she went for the door.

"Where are you going!" I asked, we had yet to bathe Tarrant!

"To let you... Care for your love... And to make him his potion." She said with a smile as she left.

She knew how I felt! Was I so transparent? Maybe I was, I do care for him so...

I took a cloth in my hand rubbing it on the bar of soap in my other hand. Tarrant's eyes were closed once more, he was peaceful again.

I started behind him, massaging his shoulders and neck.

The first time I had touched a man so, the only man I had really touched since my father and even then he would only hold my hand or hug me when I was

frightened.

"Where's your muchness, I thought I got it back!" I said to myself.

I moved to his chest, he had red her scattered there as he did on the back of his hands. I rinsed down his shoulders, spilling some water on the floor in the

process, but not caring. Tarrant was not unfit, he body was pail and muscular, and though covered in battle scars was beautiful...

It was time to wash him lower down his body.

First his feet, I decided and then his legs... It was then I realized that this was the most erotic thing I had ever done and may ever do.

I was extremely attracted to Tarrant and his naked body was effecting me.

My sister had took it upon herself, after marriage, to explain how coupling worked, telling me it was a bit frightening and sore, and that men had a different

anatomy to women, they were hard where we were soft. She said not to think of it, just close your eyes and find a happy place, however I could not

see myself wanting to look away. He was perfect.

"My Hatter." I sighed as I rinsed the soap from his body. I stood feeling my stiff body ache, I called for the guards so they could remove him from the cooling

water of the bath. I put him in his clothing and lay beside him once more.

"I'll care for you Tarrant." I sighed in his ear.

"Alice... Mine... My love." He murmured in his sleep and it was at that moment my heart stopped then began to beat again with a renewed and vigorous pace.

"Oh what you do to me love!" I cried as I held him close.

Mariana chose that moment to come into the room with Tarrant's potion in hand followed by servants with food on trays.

"Thank you my Queen." I said accepting all the food from the servants. Tarrant began to wake from all the noise n the room.

"No Alice, thank you!" She said hugging me before shooing all those in the room out.

"We were to have a games night, to celebrate your return, it was to be a great affair but I think something more private would fit the bill better, just friends I

think... Do you agree Alice?" She asked me as Tarrant sat from the bed, rubbing his eyes to clear them.

"I think something happy and lighthearted is well needed at the moment..." I whispered and she nodded her head.

"Then I'll see you later." She smiled before leaving me with Tarrant once more.

"Alice?" He coughed out shaking his head as if to clear his mind, "What happened?" He asked as he took in the mess the room was in.

"You... Were... Ill." I stuttered out.

"Oh." He said, eyes tight nose turned up."I'm sorry you had to see that." He said softly.

"I want to help you Tarrant, to look after you." I told him.

"I don't need any care Alice, I'm not an old man." He told me, his voice sounded angry yet the Scottish brogue in his voice did not sound.

"Why can you give me care and I not return the favor? As long as you wish to care for me Tarrant I will care for you." I told him keeping my voice firm.

"Eat your breakfast..." He sighed.

He was trying to silence me! I was about to give out to him, but saw that he was tired, he looked drained, just not himself and so we ate in silence.

"I don't like silence, it's simply soundless, it stretches from one person to another, it's scary." He said softly. "I'm sorry Alice."

"Six words beginning with S." I replied. "I could have lost you Hatter, again! I was frightened and lost for what to do." I whispered.

"I know, but you don't have to Alice! Not because you feel sorry for me or guilty or whatever it is that's keeping you here!" He hissed turning his face from me.

"I don't feel sorry for you or guilty. I enjoy your company and like to see you well and happy, I do what I do because I want to, and I know you care for me too." I reached out a hand to turn his face to look at me.

"What a lovely rhyme Alice." He lisped, and for that moment it was just me and him in the world, we were face to face so close to...

"Alice! Hatta! The Queen has planned some games for today! We should go so as not to be late!" Cried Mally, pushing open the bedroom door.

"We best get ready." Said the Hatter moving to get up from the bed, steadying himself by holding onto the bed post before going to get his shoes.

I don't think my emotions are ever used as much as they are whenever I come to Underland.


	9. Chapter 3 Part 2

Tarrant's. P.O.V.

_I should nay have let my lassie see meh so weak!_

I must have frightened her, She has never seen me that way and then I try to kiss her! I'm despicable! I'm supposed to take care of her-

_-And it was I who just up and left 'er the wee girl all alone af'er all this was it not?_

I'm right... I have made an error, what have I been thinking!

I should go back and find her! Try to fix the damage I've cause being the dastardly, damaged, daring, disgusting-

"Alice!" I shouted to her when I saw her pass me by, I had left her room to allow her to change and to give me space from her warm, welcoming, wonderful

body.

"Alice!" I called after her.

She turned to me looking quite distraught, was she mad at me for what I did? If she was it did not show, although she did look like she had had a loss of

much... None the less she walked towards me, head bowed until she was by my side.

"Yes Tarrant?" She said looking up at me. I have to say I'm sorry, that I love her and could not help myself!

"I... I just... I thought we could walk out to the castle grounds together." I stuttered.

_Feicin' chicken, that's no' what I was going to tell 'er at all._

I know but I can't say it. I can't tell her!

"Of course Tarrant." She replied, formally, not at all how Alice would talk to me at all, she did not take my hand or even lead the way, but walked half a step

behind me, not saying a thing.

_I've sacred the lassie, sacred the muchness right out of 'er!_

I suppose I've gotten what I deserve, her silence hurts me more then anything she could say.

_'Sept if she said she don't love meh._

It wont ever have to come to that, I will be nothing but a good friend to her.

I walked through the corridors with her leading her to the court yard of the castle.

When we arrived everyone was already there. Alice and I walked around those playing their games, seeing what the day had to offer.

There was a band playing music the roses that were in the castle grounds were dancing to the tune.

Chessure and Thackeray were playing marbles, however Thackeray had lost his and had to borrow some of Chess's.

Mally, the Dodo bird and the Queen were playing tiddlywinks, Mally was enjoying jumping on the squidger to try and get his discs in the bowl.

The Tweedels were trying to play squeak piggy squeak but were failing as only the two of them were playing the game!

MacTwist was tying a party bag hanging from a tree, a mallet was left below the tree to be used to try and hit open the bag along with a blind fold which

could also be used to play blind mans bluff!

Alice laughed beside me as she watched our friends play their games everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and just having a good laugh.

I smiled seeing Alice happy again made me happy, I felt better and the fresh air made it easier to breath.

We both watched as the Queen stood and requested some chairs for all of us to sit on. We were going to play some group games!

I found myself feeling excited as I took my seat by Alice I wondered what we were going to play.

* * *

><p>Alice's P.O.V.<p>

As I walked to the party that was taking place in the castle grounds with Tarrant, I tried to remember and do all the things my mother had told me to do in

the presence of a man. After behaving so forward and unladylike I had no idea what he thought of me, I had to be good for now and not make anymore

mistakes!

We walked to the courtyard of the castle where the party was in full swing. Music played and all our friends were occupied with parlor games!

I laughed with joy, all of our friends seemed so care free and happy, even Thackeray who had lost his marbles was having fun!

Tarrant looked happy too, I was glad that he seemed to be better, but still shy to see what he would say if he knew what could have happened in our room.

The Queen stood from the game she was playing to ask for some chairs, she wanted us to all sit together and play a group game.

I was excited to see what we all would play.

I sat down beside Tarrant. It hurt not to talk with him, not to hold his hand, in the past few days we had gotten so close and it was improper, scandalous!

My mother would have said I have been acting indecent and rude with a gentleman so close...

_Let my mother's rules of etiquette be damned, I shall do only what I feel safe and happy doing, I'm tired of trying to be proper and coy! I have not been very good _

_with the act to begin with anyway!_

I smiled at him and he returned a smile that would rival the Chessure's! I can't tell him I love him, but that does not mean I can't be his friend...

* * *

><p>Mally's P.O.V.<p>

I ran ahead of The Hatta and Alice to announce that they were on their way, we all knew the plan.

The Queen gave me and Chessure a hat filled with the letter's A, H and T, When the time came to play the game we would all pretend we had gotten

different letters like C and D however Alice and Tarrant would get the letters that they needed to tell each other how they really felt!

Chessure purred in delight when he realized that we were going to interfere in Alice's and Hatta's story, though we paid him no mind.

Alice and Hatta are on their way, let the games begin!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm having writers block and this chapter was not so good. Review with ideas and what not for what's up next.<strong>


	10. Chapter 3 Part 3

**I've decided the soundtrack to this story should be as follows.**

**Adele: Make you feel my love. **

**Avril Lavigne: Innocence.**

**And Ashley Eriksson: Island song. Review :)**

* * *

><p>Alice's P.O.V.<p>

I watched as Mally stood and left the group, she then returned to the circle of us all sitting with a top hat she balanced on her head and arms, if I did not

know it was her under the hat I would have thought it was moving of it's own accord!

The Queen began to explain the game we were to play,

"We all have to pick a letter from the hat, each letter is a letter from which all of our names begin with both first and sir names." She said taking a letter from

the hat and reading it, she then placed it back into the hat.

"We then have to describe a person from our group with this letter in their name using the game's chant." She told us and then began the game.

"I love my love with a D because he is Diligent. I hate him with a D because he is Distainful. He has Distinctly colored Downy feathers and Desided even with

wings he would not fly. My love enjoys Damsons and Dough-nuts. Do you know who he is?"

"The Dodo Bird!" Cried Mally from under the hat as she gave us each a letter.

"Correct!" Cried the Queen clapping her hands in delight.

"Alice it's your turn!" The Queen said as Mally picked her letter and then took a seat.

I unfurled my piece of paper to revel the letter T.

Oh no, there was only one name in my head flashing like a flickering candle! Tarrant. Tarrant. Tarrant.

I love my love Tarrant... I couldn't say it, no matter how true it may be...

I could say Tweedle's, no, they may fight over which of them I was talking about!

And Thackeray looked as if he was dosing off, I didn't want to interrupt his sleep by having people call out his name!

Tarrant use Tarrant! This is the one way you could express some feelings felt for him! It's just a game Alice nobody will take it seriously!

It's my turn I have to go, everyone is waiting for my clue.

"Okay!" I said. "I love my love with a-" Suddenly three guards came in through the castle gates dragging something behind them interrupting myself and

disturbing everyone else.

The Queen stood as the chess piece guard came to great her. "The prisoners, as you ordered your Majesty." He stated as the two of clubs and the five of

diamonds dropped two people before them.

I realized that it was a still sleeping Queen of Hearts and a half coherent, dazed Knave.

"Wut... Whaaa... ah... What?" He slurred attempting to get up, however just falling back down again. I looked over to Tarrant.

He looked enraged, red in the face and shaking from head to toe in anger. I knew what he was thinking, we were so close, so close to choosing to kill them,

the ones who killed his family and friends, who captured and tortured him and me, not to mentioned countless other people. He despised them and it was

unwise for him to be in their presence, or counter wise them in his presence... His anger was great towards the two.

The Queen was turned from us, disguising with the chess piece what to do with the two to stop them from harming someone again and Stayne was still

trying to stand and the Hatter stood.

"Tarrant?" I called as he strode towards Stayne. I followed him as he stood in front of the now cowering Knave and spat on him.

I tried to take his hand and lead him away from Stayne, what was done was done, he needed to move before he- I lost my train of thought as he pushed me

out of his way! The Hatter the proceeded to kick the Knave in the stomach, pulling a knife from his pocket.

Stayne lay there gasping for air as I pulled at Tarrant trying to get him to stop!

"No! Tarrant! Hatter! Stop, remember what you said we can't stoop to their level!" I cried grabbing onto his arm as he leaned over the red Queen,

took her by the hair and cut it down to her scalp, it was only then the guards grabbed him to stop him from assaulting the two prisoners.

"I said I would nay kill 'em, I never said I no' hurt 'em for what they did to us!" He shouted releasing the Red Queens hair from his grasp and dropping the

knife. I shook my head as I got to my feet, shocked at the facked he had pushed me not once but twice!

"You were hurt Alice, I did nay want to scare yeh, bu' now, I can't do it! See you all take pity on them! They killed half of Underland during their reign!" He

yelled looking to each of us.

"Tarrant!" I shouted, approaching him, mad to see him act like this, this was not him! "Nobody forgets what they did!" I told him as I stood before him.

"How could we? But this, it's not justice! Your too good to act so terribly bad Hatter, your not like them, but if you did hurt them you would be!" I said lifting

my hand to his face but he flinched away.

"They hurt you, beat you and killed your family as well as others! Do you think your the only one who has lost something!" I yelled at him, stepping back

from him. "I wanted to do it too Tarrant, I told you before that I could kill them given the chance but I didn't because I know that's not me! And it's not you

either!" I said softly.

"You don't know me Alice, you don't know who I am." He whispered and I shook my head.

"Not nearly enough do I know you Hatter, but I do know you, who you are and who you try so hard to be... It's not nice to push you know." I said as I

turned and walked away from him, from everyone, I did not want to talk anymore, nor did I care what the Queen and Stayne's punishment may be.

The joy I felt during the day had left me by the time I had walked to my room. What to do... What to do... Was there even something to do? I felt like I was

missing something. Something's there, in the back of my mind... I- Owch!- I felt something stabbing at my foot,

"Shoot!" I hissed, I lifted my skirt to revel Mally brandishing her hat pin sword.

"You almost stood on me you big lump!" She exclaimed, I knelt so I could hear her better.

"Sorry Mally." I sighed as I sat on the floor or my room. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Yah well, you should have been, how rude!" She said hopping up into my lap.

"You know Alice, in the beginning I wasn't to sure about this game your playing." She told me matter of factually.

"What game?" I asked confused, it wasn't my idea to play I love my love called T-...

"With the Hatta!" She said in a frustrated tone of voice. "He's been my friend for a long time Alice and you come here and change everything, seemingly for

the better in Underland and for him. But your young Alice and Hatta has his moments, I don't know if you can handle them Champion or not." She told me

placing a paw on my knee. I smiled at her for caring, she must have noticed my distress today and I knew she was right...

"I know he does Mally, but he's been a good friend to me and I want to help him and you all try to help too, I'm sure together we can remind him to look

after himself." I whispered trying to believe my words, but I could not stop thinking about what happened today in the court yard. What would have

happened if that had happened when we had them alone? Would he have stopped, would I have stopped...?

"It's not just that Alice and you know it." She said frowning.

"I don't know what you mean." I told her, has Marianna said something to her about how I feel for the Hatter!

"For god sake Alice, me, Thack the Queen and Chess know you two are feeling more then friendship when it comes to one another." She cried out.

"Your obvious, but Alice the way your going about it may be too much for Hatta! Your friendly one moment, cold towards him the next and then caring and

loving! You need to get your priority's straight girl, he has enough on his plate what with him being mad!"

"I don't know what to do Mally." I told her the truth because I was lost for what to do. I wanted help.

"Just... Do what your heart tells you to." She told me before hopping down off of me again. "And Alice, if you hurt him, I will end you." She said as she left me

to my thoughts. I wish I was home...

In that moment I realized I missed my family, my own bed and my room, but at the same time did not want to go home with out him.

I did not feel a tug for home, not one like those I feel for Tarrant... I love my love called Tarrant... Why are these matters never easy?


	11. Chapter 3 Part 4

**Sound track part 2 is as follows (The soundtrack is messed up and not in order, at the end of this story I'll list it in order.)**

**Take That: Shine.**

**The Beatels: In my life.**

**Taylor Swift: Back to December. **

* * *

><p>Tarrant's P.O.V.<p>

I shook myself from the guards grasp after Alice walked away, her words stung and played on a loop in my head along with the other voices I tend to hear.

She was right and most of the voices agreed, apart from those who didn't, however they were filled with anger and not thinking too rationally.

"Hatter, you need to get your rage in order." Said the Queen as I turned to face her. "One day you may do something that I cannot condone."

"I'm sorry your Majesty, I'm sorry to everyone... I think I may have ruined the day." I apologized to everyone one present, which led to me noticing who was

not. Two of the most important people to me, my Alice and Mally, were not here and if anyone deserved an apology it would be them, they should never

have to see me act so rough and violent, so angry and mad, so rash and-

"You should go to her." The Queen whispered to me, taking me from my thoughts. " Alice, that is. The guards will imprison Iracebeth and Ilosovic and see to

it they don't escape." I nodded my head but before leaving I told each of our friends I was sorry for reacting as I did, I knew it had not been a pleasant

sight.

I returned to the castle in search of Alice. I had hurt her twice now! What if she desired to return to Upland as a result of my mistakes! I had made so many,

I wouldn't be surprised if she did and if she did, it would tear me apart!

_I would nay have to let her, I could make 'er stay._

That would be selfish though. Could I do such a thing to her?

_Aye, I could-_

I reached Alice's room, the room that had become my room to, temporarily at least and knocked at the large wooden door and then waited for her to allow

me to enter... "Come in!" I heard her call from the other side of the door. As I opened the door a familiar poem rhymed in my head-

"The time has come," The walrus said, "To talk of many things, of shoes and ships, of ceiling wax! Of cabbages and kings, and why the sea is boiling hot

and whether pigs have wings...". It was accompanied with a feeling, nervousness... How appropriate considering the story of the boiling sea was a trick.

And not the sea was boiling but a pot in which a Walrus and Carpenter filled with little oyster friends...

"O Oysters," said the Carpenter, "You've had a pleasant run! Shall we be trotting home again?' But answer came there none- And this was scarcely odd,

because they'd eaten every one...

"I fear that I am nervous Alice of what you may say to me, the way I acted was terrible and not a thing you had to see." I said from the door way of the

room. Alice was sitting on the bed, still dressed in all her clothing, her head was tilted on her lap so she faced me. I could see she had been crying.

"Your very good at rhymes Hatter." She said softly and then said no more.

"I ruined the day, I hurt you and I pushed you and yes I know that it was and is very rude of me Alice." I told her, taking a step into the room.

"I did not mean what I said to you Alice and you do know me..." I whispered, but I could see she would not forgive me, she should not... Why should I be

forgiven I'm contemptible, mean, vile, worthless- "I'm sorry Alice." I said before I left.

"I love my love with a T." She said from her spot on the bed.

I turned in confusion, "I'm sorry?" I asked, "Not sorry in an apologetic way, but sorry in a polite way to ask what did you say or excuse me, even-"

"I love my love with a T..." She repeated, interrupting my nervous rant. "Because he is Talented." She continued, "I hate him with a T because he is can be

Trying. He is Truthful and Trustworthy. He dresses in Technicolor and enjoys Tea and Toasted current Teacakes. Try and guess who he is?" She asked me

kneeling up on the bed. I shook my head.

"His name is Tarrant, and he is a Terrific Thinker, a Textile milliner, a Thimble wearer and The man I love." She smiled and blushed as she whispered the last

line and I began to laughed and then found I could not stop laughing, I fell to the floor in tears! "Oh Alice, My love, what a wonderful dream I have slipped

into! My love... My love with an A! The Awe worthy, Adorable, Amazing, Ambitious, Admirable, Arousing Alice. Who can be Awful when Absurd and

Acrimonious.-" "Your not dreaming Tarrant." Dream Alice said coming over to me on the floor. Suddenly she pinched me, hard.

"See? Your not asleep!"

"Alice?" I whispered pulling her to me, before I kissed her.


	12. Chapter 3 Part 5

**Review :)**

* * *

><p>Alice's P.O.V.<p>

My head was reeling. I had just told Tarrant of my love for him and he thought it all but a dream, I had to prove him wrong!

As he confessed feeling for me though, my heart told me let him think it a dream, let him whisper sweet nothings in my ear all night, but my mind fought with my

heart seeing that if he did think all along this was a dream he would never really know that my love for him was true.

And so I pinched him, to take him from his hysterics on the floor and in that instance he froze.

"Your not dreaming Tarrant. See? Your not asleep!" I said sitting with him on the floor. With that he pulled me down, his eyes filled with wonder, shining

bright and green. "Alice?" He whispered, his face ever closer to mine before pressing his lips to my own.

My mind went blank and both my heart and mind left me in silence for once, although that silence only meant I could feel I could feel them so much more!

My heart beat furiously and fast aching in my chest. My nostrils filled with the scent of Tarrant as I breathed through them, I relaxed into his body, that

was holding me tight and firm, my hole body craved to be closer, my hands wound into his hair holding him tight and close, knocking his hat off his head so

my lips could press harder to his as he moved them against mine, his tongue licked at my lips and I was unsure what to do, I had never been in this

situation before and had been curious to see how it worked. I followed his lead licking at his tongue, he tasted so sweet like butter and cream and I

wanted more, but I did not know what that more was.

"Tarrant!" I gasped as he moved his mouth from my lips, only to kiss down my neck. "Alice he mumbled into my skin his breath hot and mouth wet as he

kissed right down to my bosom and then bit.

Noises came from my mouth I was sure could be deemed animalistic and inappropriate but I did not care, I felt so good.

"Hatter!" I cried and he pulled away, blowing on the wet mark he left on my breast. "Alice." He lisped.

"Alice..." He said again, shaking his head as if to clear his mind. "Alice!" He exclaimed, jumping away from me, I sat up seen as he was no longer on top

of me feeling my whole body protest to his sudden abandonment of it.

"Hatter, whats the matter?" I asked watching him retrieve his hat, cheeks red, shaking his head some more.

"Don't leave!" I begged as I realized he was moving away from me, collecting his things and getting up from the floor because he was leaving!

"Stay!" I cried.

"Ach lassie, what you do to meh!" He shouted, pulling at his hair. I stood, feeling tears brim in my eyes once more.

"I thought you wanted me." I whispered turning from him so he would not see me cry, I would not let him see me cry.

"You have no idea!" He exclaimed, turning my body to face him.

"I dinnay know if you are real! I've dreamed o' this so of'en now but it feel to much like reality! I love you to bits my little Alice, how could I ever deserve

you?" He whispered holding me close once more, I could hear him breath me in as I had him.

"I'm real Hatter, Tarrant this is real!" I told him, hugging my body to his. "I love you." I repeated.

"If this is a dream I don't want to wake Alice." He told me, rocking us from side to side.

"You don't have to wake Tarrant." I told him. "And if you did I'd be beside you. I'd be there to tell you it was all true."

"Did I hurt you?" He asked looking down at me.

"No, not at all. The opposite actually." I replied, placing my hand in his. "It's time for dinner I believe." I said as his fingers entwined around mine.

"The we'd best not be late." He said, leading me out.

"Thank you Alice." He said as we made our way to the dining hall.

"There's nothing to thank me for Tarrant." I said with a smile.

For now life was perfect.


	13. Chapter 3 Part 6

**Thanks for reviewing all you reviewers!**

* * *

><p>Tarrant's P.O.V.<p>

I took my seat across from Alice rather than sitting beside her. We had decided to keep our new found love a secret and away from interfering loved ones.

I would normally have fought to tell everyone our good news, I was so happy to have love and romance in my life again however I had plans for the moment

that I did not want meddled with! Plans to court Alice.

_Court, Call, Caress, Cuddle, Care- _

All of our friends who had been present at the games evening were at dinner. It was nice to have us all so close privately and not during times of battle.

It was Chess who was first to address us for our tardiness.

"My, Alice... Hatter..." He purred, "Why was it you were both so late?" He asked, bringing us to everyone's attention.

"Why it was because we did not know when dinner was to be served!" I replied taking up my knife and fork to begin eating, from across the table I saw Alice

smile, thinking like I was also, of what we were truly doing...

_Loving, Lusting, Living, Liking-_

"My dear Alice!" Continued the cat. "What is that!" He cried, there was a glint in his eyes, he was up to something. I never did enjoy his company of the

scheming feline... My eyes narrowed in his direction, warning him to quit while he was ahead, but he payed no mind to my silent threats.

"Is that a bruise?" He asked, appearing beside Alice, I looked at Alice and saw it straight away. It was not a bruise but a love bite, I had bitten her!

Now everyone's attention was on Alice and Chess was smiling smugly.

"It appears to be a bite! My Alice these teeth seem to belong to someone with an interesting gap in there front two teeth! I wonder who it is..." He

continued. All at the table were glancing between me and Alice, the blush was rising in both our cheeks, though mine was from anger more then

embarrassment. I felt the rage take over my mind-

_Mind! That interfering retch, that saucy feline! I'll have him for dinner, that-_

"Looks like the Hatter wished to mark you as his Alice, he always was a possessive creature. Why I-"

I cut Chess off mid sentence rising from my chair, It scraped across the floor as a result of my quick, sudden rising, the silence as consuming the room-

_Tha' slurvish cre'ture! He has been interfering in matters for long enough! I'll- _

But all my anger was not needed for suddenly a voice filled with muchness said, "Seems only correct, we wouldn't want anyone to mistake who it is I'm in

love with." Alice... With voice strong and head held high!

She placed her hand over the mark, the mark I placed over her heart and looked at me smiling.

Still all others at the table were silent watching the scene we were making play out, not even Thackeray had said a word!

My body shuddered, my heart raced, I wanted nothing more then to_ pin_ _her wee body down and take her, now- _

No! I told myself, _at least... Not yet_- Any how I found my feet walking towards her, her with her Aliceness, her golden tresses and pink cheeks, red lips and

brown eyes, warm and soft, white and crisp, lovely Alice, nice Alice, sweet, kind, good Alice...

I bet to her level so I could whisper in her ear-

"I've been considering words that begin with the letter M. Magnificent Marzipan... Matrimonial Marriage." And it was as if time stood still as her red lips moved

to say.

-Tug-

"Yes."

"WEDDING!" Shouted Thackeray which startled everyone from their state of shock. All at once began buzzing around like honey bees with ideas and plans.

In all that time Alice and I were silent, happy, just holding hands.


	14. Chapter 4 Part 1

**I know I've been gone for a while but I've been busy with school and work! Sorry :)**

* * *

><p>Tarrant's P.O.V.<p>

"Would you like an apple?" I asked Alice.

With everybody at Marmorial planning to make their wedding a great affair, both he and Alice found that they would not be needed until the wedding day!

It made them laugh to realize that their " big day" needed nothing from them but their attendance.

"Yes please." She whispered, turning to accept the fruit form me and before she could turn fully back, I placed a kiss upon her cheek.

She blushed red, as red as the apple and smiled, with her lips as red as her cheeks. It was a nice type of red, _no' a bloody red_, nor _the red of a Quein..._

But an Alice red, that stopped me from seeing red! It kept me calm and my mind off the other reds in this world.

We were making our way home, our guide was a horse named Bill, who was a nice fellow who respected our privacy...

I could not wait to be home... It was not my home anymore... But our home. Alice's and mine.

We both hopped down from Bill as soon as we reached the gate, thanking him for his assistance and running inside.

"What shall we do!" Asked Alice when we settled inside.

"We shall play... Hide and Seek!" I decided, "But the rules are we must stay inside for the rest of the evening."

"Sounds wonderful!" Laughed Alice and began to run. "Count to thirty!" She yelled behind her as she searched for a place to hide.

Ready or not Alice... Here I come!

* * *

><p>Alice's P.O.V.<p>

I ran to hide from my Hatter. As I ran I tried to remember places to hide, it was then I thought of the closet in our room. Our room!

I laughed joyously at the thought. So many unnameable emotions filled me up to the brim.

I clambered into my hiding spot to sit tight and wait for Tarrant to find me.

I left the doors of the wardrobe open a crack. From the light that shone in I could see my surroundings.

I was hidden behind Tarrant's coats and sitting beside his boots. As I shuffled into a more comfortable my hands fell upon something made of glass.

"A frame!" I gasped bringing it to the light so as to see the picture it contained.

I did not hear the foot steps approaching my hiding place I was so focused on what I saw.

"Found you Alice!" Lisped the Hatter as he pulled me from the wardrobe.

"Who is she?" I asked, handing him he photograph.

It was of that Hatter... And a woman... On their Wedding day.

"She-" He swallowed "She was my wife."

In shock, I tried to run.

* * *

><p>Tarrant's P.O.V.<p>

"Please! Don't! Alice! You don't understand!" I yelled, grabbing her hand to stop her running away. "Alice, it was long ago!" I told her, pulling her to me.

"Don't leave me!" I whispered in her ear.

"Do you even love me?" She cried, trying to pull away. "This all has happened so fast! I don't know you! Were you even going to tell me about her?"

I let her go, did she really think that of me? Did she think I did not love her?

"Do you really think that I don't love you Alice?" I asked her, stepping away from her.

"All I know is that I love you so much it hurts! If I lost you I don't know what I would do. How can I trust that you feel the same!" She said turning away.

"I'm afraid Hatter, I don't know what to think!"

"Alice... You give me calm and you care for me! You give me joy and you give me life! I love you so much! Please... Let me tell you what I haven't told you."

I begged. If she asks me leave her, I will know that life does not care for me, that life does not want me to be happy.

-Tug-

Please Alice.

-Tug-

"I will listen." She said softly, sitting on our bed.

I breathed out the breath I did not realize I was holding- "And I will tell." I gasped as I sat beside her, closing my eyes.

"Her name, was Maria and she was my closest friend. We lived in neighboring tribes during our youth. I was the eldest of my family of eight, yet I had not

married and my mother was worried about me not having a woman, however I was to engrossed in learning my trait. It was arranged that I marry Maria

as we were close and she too was not engaged, it was not a love marriage, but one of convenience. Alice, I only had feelings of friendship for Maria. "

Alice was silent. I waited for her to say something.

-Tug-

"Alice?" I asked.

"What happened to Maria?" She whispered, tears were gathering in her eyes..

"It was many years ago Alice, the Jabberwocky attacked my village a very long time ago and allot of people died. Maria was one of them." I whispered.

"Then Red Queen took reign and it seemed all hope was lost. But then a little girl, of seven years, named Alice came to Underland and with her came hope." I

sighed taking her hand.

"I know I should have told you about Maria, Alice. I was not keeping secrets from you, just sparing you from a sad story."

"I'm so sorry Tarrant." Choked out Alice through her tears. "I should have known to trust you."

"I'm sorry too Alice." I told her not letting her hand slip from mine.

I'm sorry too.


	15. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Please Review :)**

* * *

><p>Alice's P.O.V.<p>

I stared at myself in the mirror as I was squeezed and pulled into my gown.

From the corner of my eye I could see a man who I found out to be The Humpty Dumpty sitting on the wall across from the window of my chambers.

I sighed. My wedding was not supposed to be such a great affair.

My wedding day...

Half the kingdom was invited, not only my friends but the knights and maids, the servants and the citizens of Underland well all to attend!

I did not know half of them and nor did Tarrant, although we had recently found new friendship with Little Red Riding hood and her husband a great

carpenter and wood cutter in Underland on our way to the market one evening, Mariana said the numbers attending, even with them added to our guest

list, was too small! She told us that wedding day should be celebrated throughout the land as many people wanted to see The Champion of Underland

marry her love.

My hair was combed and my cheeks brushed with rouge, which I could all put up with! However getting into my dress with its corset and stockings clinging

to me and near cutting off all circulation was something I could not handle!

"Please Mariana! I can't breath!" I gasped out taking myself from the grasp of the maids decorating me and falling onto the nearest chair.

"Come now Alice! You are almost ready! Just a bit of powder on your nose and some shine for you lips!" Laughed Mariana as she danced towards Alice

with the products she wanted to use.

"Leave me be!" I sighed again slouching in my chair. I was nervous enough without all this fuss!

"Now Alice! This is your wedding day, where's your excitement!" Cried Mariana.

"It's too cold out for me to show excitement." I whispered as I righted myself for Mariana's primping and pruning.

"Girls, leave me with Ms Alice for a while!" Said Mariana shooing the maids from my room before returning to me.

"Are you unsure Alice?" She asked me seriously.

"Unsure that I am enough for him, yes, if that is what you are referring to." I replied softly.

"Oh Alice!" She sighed, "Of course you are! The Hatter certainly thinks so too!"

"We fight you know..." I said remembering all of our little tiffs, over noting allot of them were and some over things so important they had to be questioned.

"All those who love each other do! Think of your parents, did they fight!" Mariana asked me and I nodded, for they did.

"Even the closest of friends fight Alice." She told me taking my hand.

"I know." I whispered. "It's not that though that is particularly worrying me... I'm afraid I am beating about the bush..." I whispered admitting that our

arguments were not the reason I was afraid nor was the fact I felt I was not enough.

"Then what is wrong Alice!" Asked Mariana shaking her head.

"How do Underlandian ceremony's differ from Uplands ceremonies?" I asked.

"Do you believe I could make a fool of myself and Tarrant?" I stood from my seat.

"I should have asked before-" I told her, beginning to pace, "However I didn't want to seem stupid!" I continued, "Which was very stupid indeed! Now I am

out of time and we shall be late if we do not hurry!" I cried

"Alice... I wont let you make a fool of yourself, and I'm sure a mistake would amouse Tarrant to no end, perhaps make him love you even more!"

Mariana said leading me from the room.

"Now as I am conducting this ceremony I shall be off! Follow me in ten minutes Alice dear, it will be fine, I promise." She called behind her as she made her

way to the alter.

"Impossible thing number one, I am in love with A Mad Hatter, My best friend Tarrant Hightopp." I whispered to myself as I waited for time to pass.

"Impossible thing number two, he returns my feelings and I'm here to bind myself to him through holy matrimony."

"Impossible thing number three, I shall be married happily to somebody I love irrevocably."

"Impossible thing number four, I am making my way to an isle, at the top of which is my betroth, dressed in his finest kilt."

"Impossible thing number five, there is a big bonfire ahead of us all, this ceremony shall be extremely different to those back home, but I am not afraid."

"Finally, Impossible thing number six, the music has started and I am going to get married in blue, so my love shall always be true, right now, in Underland,

to my Hatter."

Sometimes Impossible things are very simple, but it's because they are simple they are very magical I thought as I reached my destination.

I looked into Tarrant's eyes, which shone as he smiled and knew this was simply the greatest collection of impossible things ever thought.

"I love you Alice." He said to me, taking my hand.

"I love you Tartant." I smiled back turning my body to face him as he took my other hand in his.

So very much... I am ready, for what ever and Underlandian ceremony may throw at me.


End file.
